Talk:Plato's Stepchildren (episode)
Alexander Alexander should not be linked to Alexander. They are not one and the same. He is named after Alexander. --Seleya 13:55, 4 May 2005 (UTC) Hard to watch I have always found this a very uncomfortable episode to watch. The one redeeming scene is when Kirk says he is bringing a surprise aboard and we know Alexander will be rescued from the sadistic followers of Parmen. : This is actually a very progressive episode for its times. When Kirk says to Alexanser "size shape or color makes no difference" - in 1968 - shortly after segregation, in a country where all that mattered was color and shape...and where people of a different race were forced to use separate facilities and had virtually no opportunities; where the network asked that Roddenberry have a more "sensible" cast (i.e. no blacks or Asians - like Uhura and Zulu) - for him to use this line, and have Uhura kiss Kirk...I am thinking dang...Gene Roddenberry was a freaking genius.– Distantlycharmed 01:21, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Psychokinesis One thing has always bothered me with this episode. Kirk and co. learn how to artificially make any person, anywhere, anytime psychokinetic... and they don't use this power in any episodes after this one. WHY?! Could have been quite useful I'd say. --Fulltwistnow 22:40, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :Kirk at the beginning of the episode said kironide was a very rare element, so unless the Platonians are willing to supply the Federation with it then that could explain why it was never mentioned again. ( 21:40, 8 April 2008 (UTC)) ::Well i understood from the episode that McCoy was able to synthesize as much as kironide as he wanted. (Fulltwistnow 18:20, 22 April 2008 (UTC)) :::No: he was able to infuse the one present in the planet. :::Anyway, this isn't the place for these discussions.-Jackoverfull 13:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Should We Note "First Interracial Kiss Between Fictional Characters" There is some evidence (see the Wikipedia entry for this ep) that Nancy Sinatra and Sammy Davis, Jr. kissed on a 1967 variety show that aired in the U. S. Should we note this here at the article? Suggestions? Sir Rhosis 03:57, 28 March 2007 (UTC) The note on Wikipedia is quite extensive. Maybe there should be a note in the MA background section that refers to it--plus a link? – Chris 03:22, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :One of the things that confuses me about "the kiss" is whether there's actual lip contact. The picture of the kiss on the article seems to clearly show lip contact. Still, it would appear that NBC didn't want lip contact, opting for camera trickery instead. Can anyone find a direct statement by the actors that their lips didn't touch? Given that Shatner deliberately messed up the "non-kiss" take so they'd have to use the "kiss take", it seems likely that the kiss might've actually happened anyway. Anyone got any solid documentation? It's a pretty important point that should be nailed down by this article, if possible. CzechOut ☎ | 22:45, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Kirk also kiss Elaan of Troyius in the episode "Elaan of Troyius"? An episode that came before "Plato's Stepchildren." (Elaan was portrayed by Asian-Amerian actress, France Nuyen). I think the article is right in that it's more of a first television kiss between a fictional white male and fictional black female...--Joel1975 04:12, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::Although produced first, was aired after "Plato's Stepchildren".– Cleanse 04:58, 17 August 2008 (UTC) The Game Was the game seen in the episode ever named? The references section has a link to chess but there's no reference on that page to the game in this episode.– Cleanse 05:04, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Alexander's Song :Great Pan sounds his horn :Marking time to the rhyme :With his hoof with his hoof :Forward forward in our plan :We proceed as we began Any information on this song? Composer? Writer? - 11:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know about the song, but the spoken word bit that immediately follows it ("brekekekek, ko-ax, ko-ax") is a direct reference to "The Frogs," a play by Aristophanes. The syllables are those spoken by The Frog Chorus, which are minor characters in the play. 16:31, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Spock Why does laughing hurt Spock? He laughs in this side of paradise, and it does not seam to hurt him. :That's because he was under the influence of the spores then, which made him drop his usual Vulcan guardedness which kept his experience and display of emotion in check. But while he's in normal condition, expressing emotion runs counter to his Vulcan mental training. — Loadmaster 00:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Removed * The plot is similar in many ways to the 1952 science fiction story by ; for instance, both feature a mental fight for control of a knife. * The episode pioneers the use of psychokinetic energy to strangle Alexander, almost a decade before 's famous " ". Removed as uncited similarities/foreshadowing.--31dot 14:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Spock's poetry: Maiden Wine :Take care, young ladies, and value your wine :Be watchful of young men in their velvet prime :Deeply they'll swallow from your finest kegs :Then swiftly be gone :Leaving bitter dregs :Ahh-ah-ah-ah :Bitter dregs :With smiling words and tender touch :Man offers little and asks for so much :He loves in the breathless excitement of night :Then leaves with your treasure :In cold morning light :Ahh-ah-ah-ah :In cold morning light I read somewhere a long time ago that Leonard Nimoy penned the words to that poem, and that it appears in one of his books pf poetry. But I can't find any reference. — Loadmaster 00:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) He sings it (with a slightly different musical theme) on his studio album (1969), which seems to imply that he did indeed write it. — Loadmaster 00:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, see Maiden Wine. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC)